A Goddess' Broken Vow
by StolenByTheFandoms67
Summary: Is Annabeth really the lying, cheating bitch we all know her to be? Duh! Will the man-hating goddess who pledged herself away from the company of men fall in love with a broken Percy who may never love again? Most definitely! But how far will they go? Will their forbidden love prevail? Read and find out! Pertemis all the way! Rated M for later chapters! First-timer but who cares!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first time writing a story on fanfiction, but I have been reading fictions since 2011. Drop some comments if you liked this. Critism is always welcomed! The more advice the better! Time set after TLO.**

**Disclaimer: *sigh* I don't own any of the PJO or HoO characters. All rights go to Mr. Rick Riordan.**

**Chapter 1: A Brokenheart**

**Percy's POV**

It's been two years since the battle with the titans and thing at Camp Half-Blood are as normal as ever... or at least as normal as they can be being a camp full of demigods. Things were good. The gods stuck to their promise and more and more half-bloods were showing up and being claimed.

Right now I was walking through the forest where we play capture the flag thinking about my amazing girlfriend, Annabeth. The way her grey eyes shine when she looks at the moon. Her perfect blonde princess curls. The look she got when she talked about architecture. I would listen, no matter how much it bored me, just to see her happy face. But most of all I thought about the small platinum ring in my pocket. _How in the world am I going to propose in a way that shows her just how special she is to me?_

I was so lost in thought I almost hadn't realized I was behind Zeus' Fist or the voices on the other side. Almost. One voice inparticular really crushed me though. I slowly crept around to the other side and if hearing her voice crushed me, then this put bullets in my heart, tossed my body in Greek fire, and, just for good measure, a kick to the jewels. Yet, I was still able to keep calm. At least on the outside anyway.

There was the girl I was about to propose to having sex with this guy named Trevor who thought he was a big-shot just because he was Zeus' son. Even with the evidence right infront of my eyes and the noises coming from Annabeth's mouth, my heart still refused to believe that someone they loved so much could do this. All she did was confirm it when she opened her eyes and looked in my direction. A look of panic flashed across her face as she scrambled off Trevor and ran towards me. Without a second thought, I took the ring out of my pocket, looked at it and let it fall to grass without a sound. I turned on my heel and ran back towards camp.

"Wait! Percy, wait! I can explain!", she cried to me across the forest, but it didn't matter because now I was heart-broken and furious. I wanted to kill something. ANYTHING! Just to take away the thought of _her_. I ran and ran until I ran right to my cabin. I shut the door behind me and locked it just to keep people out. I wasn't in the mood to talk. With every second my anger grew into full on rage. I swear you could see steam coming out of my ears. I couldn't stay here. Not where she could find me. And so I ran. Right past Thalia's tree. I ran until it was pitch black and my legs burned. I had no idea where I was and the last thing I remember was a warm smile before I passed out.

**Annabeth's POV**

I felt terrible. Not because he caught me, but because he caught me _now_. Truth is, I've been cheating on him for months with Trevor. I just don't feel the spark that I had with Percy anymore. I think it fizzled and died a long time ago, but apparently I was the only one who felt it die. I walked over to where Percy had been standing. The look he had on his face was one of absolute torture. I saw a small silver coin in the grass and picked it up. No! Not a coin, a ring! Now I just feel worse and I started to cry. Strong arms wrapped around me from behind while I did.

"Don't worry about him. He was a loser, a nobody. You're too sexy to be with someone like him. So weak and pathetic. And people say he saved Olympus? Please!", Trevor's words only made her cry harder, but that didn't stop him from ramming into her as if nothing had happened. "You're mine now, remember."

**Hestia's POV**

I was siting around my usual fire in my usual forest in my usual spot, but then, out of no where, Perseus Jackson comes sprinting right past me, which was anything except usual. Number one, normally Percy stops and says hello if he sees me anywhere, but he didn't even acknowledge me and number two he's never in this forest. No one's ever in this forest besides the animals who live here and me. I got up and ran after him, calling his name, but he never turned around. He slowed down and then stopped. I took this as my chance to catch up with him.

I got right in front of him and he looked at me, although not really seeing me. His eyes held so much pain and sadness. I wonder what could have caused him to look this way. I smiled at him comfortingly and reached up to touch his head. The second the pad of my pointer finger touched his forehead, he crumpled to the ground. He fell into a peaceful slumber. At least, I hoped it was peaceful.

**A/N: Sorry it was short! I swear on the Styx the next chapter will be longer.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks to everybody who subscribed! I t really means a lot to me! I think...I think I might cry. *Sniffle* Alright! I got this! Lots of fascinating fun in this chapter! Sorry it took so long. I'm going to try to update every Friday, Saturday, and/or Sunday!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea and a few characters. Everything else goes to the wonderful Rick Riordan.**

**Chapter 2: A New Enemy**

**Percy's POV**

_"Run, Percy, run", said a calm, female voice, but lying beneath the calm was a storm so powerful it threatened anything or anyone that dared to get too close. I didn't recognize it, which only made my fear grow. I mean, if I can't recognize it, then that must mean it's a new threat. Now you might be thinking 'Oh, it's Percy! He's here to save us! Everything is going to be rainbows and sunshine!',but to be honest, I wasn't in the mood to save anyone. My heart had just been broken no more than twelve hours ago and it's not exactly healing. By that I simply mean that with every beat, every breath, and every step added a new crack in every fragile shard. _

_ Living up to my nickname, that will no longer be used, I allowed myself to be distracted by my thoughts. Because of my idiotic action, I basically allowed myself to be caught by whatever or whomever was chasing me. Although technically, it wasn't all my fault because I did trip on a large rock. I face-planted the cold, hard rock and felt the sharp edges rip into my flesh as I slid across them. I slowly rolled onto my back to reveal that my entire front was ripped and torn. The warm blood ran off my sides to drip on the rocks that did the damage until I felt as though my back was as bloody as my front. I started to look at my enemy, but just before I reached it's face, everything went black._

"Goodmorning, Percy." The voice was calm and gentle, but I couldn't see who was talking until my vision cleared. Not knowing rubbed my nerves the wrong way. After the dream I just had I'm pretty sure a bunny would be able to make me jumpy. I calmed down quickly hoping it didn't show.

"Goodmorning, Lady Hestia", I may be in a bad mood, but I was not so stupid as to disrespect a goddess no matter how kind.

"What's wrong? Why are you here? Did something happen?", Hestia fired question after question, true concern showing in eyes.

"No! I'm perfectly fine!" Ok so maybe I was that stupid and maybe I reacted too harshly, but I didn't really want to open that can of worms just yet. Seeing the flash of hurt in her eyes quickly changed my mind. With a quick sigh I started telling her what had happened. She looked at me intently and gave me a reassuring smile when I paused from the amount of pain hiddened in the memories I had tried to bury. Before I knew it, I was telling her about my dream and not once did she interupt.

When I finished, she appeared to be deep in thought, but it looked more like an internal battle and she was losing. Hestia closed her eyes and opened them just as quickly before a single name escaped he lips. "Nyx."

**Unknown POV (I know, but you don't haha! :P You'll find out though!)**

I got the Iris message to meet my mistress late at night after I was done... wrapping up a few loose ends you could say. It wasn't directly from her, of course. That would be quite foolish to let the goddess of the raindow aware of a new enemy to turn around and tell the Olympians about. Ha! He could only imagine his mistress' response had he even suggested the idea. They were gathering their army, but it still wasn't large enough to take out the Olympian army. One of her pawns sent the message and even then we used code.

The demigod on the other end informed me that I had until Sunday by midnight to get to our meeting place, which just happened to be on the other side of the US and in the middle of a dark forest, gave me four days to get there. Not much time to travel an impossible journey should I encounter any monsters. I could always recruit them to join a winning side, but what's the fun in that?

Instead, I quickly scribbled down a note explaining everything, none of it being real. Just some sort of information to keep them from looking for me. I put in some fake "I love you"'s , and "I'll miss you"'s for that pathetic "girlfriend" of mine. Truth is, there weren't any feelings. Simply an act set in place by my mistress. I packed a backpack with the essentials: drachmas, human money, clothes, food, nectar and ambrosia. Without another look around my cabin, I walked out the door and headed towards Half-Blood Hill.

**Line Break (Four days later)**

With an hour until midnight, I walked around the clearing. The trees stood with their branches leaning ominously over the grass, their shadows reaching out as if to grab me. I knew my mistress was here and was watching me, but I was growing impatient. You should never rush or challenge someone who holds your life in their hands, but I was seriously ready to get this meeting done and over with.

"I know you're there. Come out, come out where ever you are!", I called out into the trees, but I didn't get an answer. "Or are you scared."

My mistress was in my face and furious. Right then I knew that I should have waited patiently, but it was too late to take back what I said. So I steeled my expression, put my shoulders back, and lifted my chin slightly. "Nyx", was all I said to greet her. Nyx was about to greet me in a similar fashion before a crunching, that sounded much like leaves crunching underfoot, was heard not far from the clearing. I turned around to get a look and when I turned back around Nyx was gone. She had vanished as quickly as she appeared.

**Hestia's POV**

Everything Percy told me about Annabeth broke my heart. Of all the demigods, Percy was my favorite and hearing how broken he was brought tears to my eyes. I swear if that little bitch ever crossed paths with me, she will have Hades to pay. I have never been a vengeful goddess, but at that moment, I'm pretty sure Nemesis is beeming with pride at the thoughts running through my brain.

I snapped my fingers and a bunch of food appeared. I figured it had been a while since he's had food and with the energy he burned of while running at a full sprint through the forest he would need it. Percy happily dug in, savoring every bite.

He finished rather quickly and before I had time to ask if he'd had enough, a tall, broad figure appeared from a nearby shadow and followed by three other figures. One seemed to walk as though he was walking through the ocean and the other two appeared in a flash of white light, almost too bright to look at.

"Hello, Percy",said a female voice.

**A/N: Who are these four mysterious people? And what about that guy in the clearing with Nyx? Hmmmm. Again sorry this chapter took so long, but I had a lot to do since Halloween is Friday. That being said, I will most likely update on Sunday. In the next chapter, we'll find out who those strange people are, but the guy? I don't know. I feel like I should make it more dramatic before I reveal him. Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed! Please leave a review! Criticism is welcomed with open arms! Night guys! :)**


End file.
